


Love made of Gold

by Eclipse1019



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse1019/pseuds/Eclipse1019
Summary: After the Grand Prix short program, winning gold medal, Yuuri and Victor decide to celebrate at a fancy hotel for the next couple of days. Yuuri can't stop thinking about the engagement Victor lied about, and why he lied.





	

Yuuri and Victor make it to their hotel, Yuuri’s gold metal still hanging on his neck, glistening in all of the lights. Yuuri, fighting with fans and news channels waiting on getting the scoop, finally gets free from them. Victor and Yuuri get to their room, Yuuri planting his body on the bed, almost passing out from contact.

“Yuuri! Hurry up, we don't want to miss the buffet at 7 tonight!” Victor yells, his hands on his hips, waiting for Yuuri.

“Victor, it's only 6, we have enough time to get there and eat.” Yuuri replies sighing.

Victor looks at Yuuri, inspecting him almost, his eyes wandering all over him.

“You are right, you worked hard today, you should get some rest. I will come and wake you when it's time to go.” Victor replies, leaving the room, shutting the bathroom door.

Yuuri looks up at the ceiling, his heart pounding like crazy. Yuuri had been feeling this way since Victor told everybody they were engaged, but were not.

“Why did he do that anyway? He could've just told them, so why lie?” Yuuri thinks to himself.

Yuuri can only think of the reasons, there must be a million reasons. Since Yuuri won, does that mean they will be married?

“No way.” Yuuri thought to himself “ It couldn't be, Victor isn't into men.” Yuuri continued on and on with this idea. The idea in his mind was a weird one, but even though he may not want to admit, he wouldn't mind if that happened. 

Yuuri has always loved Victor, but it is more than it was when he first met him. Before, he envied him as the 5 year winning gold medalist, but now, it felt more. Before Yuuri could continue thinking of it, Victor had come out of the bathroom, his chest exposed and his lower body only covered by a towel.

“Oh, Yuuri, I thought you were tired?” Victor asks, almost smirking a bit, but Yuuri too shocked didn't seem to notice.

“Oh! Yeah! I guess I just needed to relax my muscles for a bit, I have good stamina, so it doesn't take too long to recharge.” Yuuri replied, awkwardly laughing, trying to hide him being shocked.

“Well, why don't we after I get dressed, go to the buffet? We could go to the pool too later, if you wish.” Victor explains, taking his towel off. 

“Wait, Victor!”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

Yuuri begins to blush and turns away, feeling his body getting hot, knowing Victor is naked.

“Can't you change in the bathroom, don't you think it's odd?”

“Well no, it's a tradition isn't for your people to bathe with others?”

“That's different, we aren't in a bath!”

“I'm also your fiancé, if you didn't remember.”

Yuuri feels his heart stop at fiancé, the idea of it making him feel hotter. Unsure on what to do, Yuuri decides to surrender and turn back around, to see Victor. 

“Alright, I guess that's settled.”

Yuuri suddenly decided on an idea, to see if Victor really has feelings for him. Yuuri begins taking his clothes off. Victor seems to examine him as he takes them off.

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor exclaims, looking at the almost naked Yuuri, only wearing his boxer briefs.

“Yeah, Victor? Since you can, it's fine for me too, right?” Yuuri asks, smirking at him as Victor blushes a bit.

“Yes, of course!”

Yuuri feels unsatisfied with his reaction, feeling as though he may not have feelings for him. Victor on the other hand, changes as he feels his body getting hot. Victor also feels at lost, as he too has feelings for Yuuri.

The two men go to the buffet and eat to their hearts contents, indulging in the amazing feeling of the food, as if in bliss. After they stuff themselves to their breaking points, both return to their hotel room, ready to enjoy their stay.

“So, Yuuri? What would you want to do tonight?”

Yuuri thinks to himself for a moment, unsure at first what he would want to do.

“We can go in the sauna if you would like.”

Victor nods, approving the request.

“Alright, grab your things, and let's head in there.”

Both walk together to the sauna, taking the elevator to the top floor. They both change and grab their towels and enter the sauna, both sighing in pleasure, the hot water, bringing them to complete relaxation.

Silence can only be heard, Victor and Yuuri the only ones in the sauna.

“Hey Victor?” Yuuri asks, blushing a slight bit.

“Hm? What is it Yuuri?” Victor replies, smiling at him.

“Well, I was wondering, why did you tell everyone we were engaged when we weren't. Since I won, now everyone is going to think we will be getting married, I just don't know what you want me to do.” 

Victor smirks at him as he moves near Yuuri, wanting to be close to tell him. Yuuri feels his body getting hot, knowing Victor naked body is coming straight for him, the thoughts in his head making his mind fuzzy. Victor comes up to Yuuri's face, only centimeters away.

“We can get married Yuuri, no problem with it.”

“You need to be in love with someone to, you will fall in love with somebody, and what do you expect to do?” Yuuri replies back, turning his head away, embarrassed on how he is acting.

Victor grabs his hand, showcasing his ring next to his.

“I won't, Yuuri I care about you, I do love you.”

“Victor, it's a relationship type love, not a student and Couch type thing.” Yuuri explains, not wanting to say the sexual factor that always plays a role in it.

“Yuuri…” Victor replies, looking into Yuuri's eyes. His heart jumps, looking at Yuuri's lips, feeling drawn to them. “I-I want us to be like that.”

“You mean, Victor you are in love with me?!” Yuuri exclaims, feeling his body get hotter than ever. With Victors feelings shown, he feels now he can say his confession too.

“Victor, are you lying?”

“No, I wouldn't Yuuri. I want to make you mine.” 

Yuuri can't help himself, closing the distance, his lips finally touching Victor’s. Both of their hearts explode, as their feelings can be finally freed. Yuuri breaking the kiss, fills his lungs back with air, as Victor turns behind Yuuri and grabs him.

“Victor!” Yuuri shouts as Victor begins caressing his hips, the sensation making Yuuri feel weak in his knees.

“Yuuri, I want to take this to a new level, as long as you are ready for it.”

Yuuri hesitates, unsure of what to expect, but with his wanting growing, he lets it take over, giving Victor a nod, giving him permission to continue. Victor begins licking Yuuri's neck and continues to explore Yuuri's body, gently, and making sure to not leave a single spot not touched. 

“Victor.” Yuuri says in his moans, feeling his member grow and harden, loving the sensations, and dying for more.

“You want me to stop?” Victor asks, teasing in a whisper. The whisper makes Yuuri's body tingle and suddenly feel amazing ecstasy. 

“No, please, continue.” 

Victor loves the reply, and continues his caresses. He goes on until going lower, touching his ass. He grabs them, each one making Yuuri almost scream.

“This is where you will feel the most ecstasy.” Victor explains, suddenly a finger plunging into Yuuri's ass.

“Victor!” Yuuri screams, Victor’s finger gently rubbing the males prostate. Yuuri feels his body twitch as he feels the amazing pleasure fill everywhere in his body, making his body hot.

Victor starts to lose control, now wanting to feel it, to feel him. He tries to hold out, until starts running his body on Yuuri, Victors erect member running against Yuuri's. The pleasure builds, as Victor comes up with an idea.

“Yuuri, I'm going to go fully in.”

Yuuri nods gently, his embarrassment seeming to melt away each touch and sensation he feels. Victor grabs Yuuri and turns him back around to face him. The way Yuuri's body glistens, to his lust filled eyes, all turning Victor on badly. With one finger opening Yuuri's ass open, he plunges his dick in.

The sudden invasion caused Yuuri to moan loudly, the sensation becoming hotter. The pleasure begins to grow as Victor thrust harder and faster, Victor losing all control. They both moan in pleasure, Victor and Yuuri engulfed in pure ecstasy. Yuuri kisses Victor, both about to let it all go, as Yuuri says one last thing.

“I love you.” 

The three words sending Victor off entirely, as Yuuri cums too, complete pleasure over taking them, almost too powerful too bare. The two hold each other, kissing, the pleasure soon residing. Yuuri and Victor stop kissing and look into each other's eyes, both about to cry.

“I love you too Yuuri.” Victor replies as he kisses Yuuri again, the scene so filled with love and passion.

 

The two of them enjoy their time together as a couple, for real this time. Their love now free to show and be explored, as now they can enjoy their stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a kind of quick chapter I made for the anime Yuri!!! on Ice. I will probably make more chapter, but depends honestly. It took me a little bit to write, but could of worked on it more I can say. If you have any suggestions let me know, and let's hope for a good end for season 1!


End file.
